Si tous avaient su
by Magystra
Summary: Voici diverses vision de la dernière bataille entre Harry et Voldemort
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour alors voici le premier chapitre qui s'intitule :Ma fin et qui montre la vision de Ron de la dernière bataille. Il est sous forme de one- shot. Il y aura la vision de Drago également et plusieurs autre dépendant des reviews.  
  
Mon nom est magistra.  
  
J'ai déjà fait la suite mais je ne sais pas si je vais la mettre car je trouve que cette fic est mieux en one shot. Bonne lecture. En passant j'adore les reviews.  
  
########################################  
  
C'est la fin...........  
  
Je n'avais pas le choix.................j'ai fais ce qui devait être fait..........maintenant la terre en est débarassé........ Personne ne comprend... ce n'est pas lui que je visais..........  
  
************ Flash Back***********************************************************  
  
La nuit noire englobait la bataille qui fesait râge. Les cris de terreur, de peur , de surprise emplissait l'air déjà lourde de l'odeur de sang, de chair brûlée. Tout ce que l'on pouvait distinguer à travers la bataille s'était les flash rougee, vert , jaunes et oranges qui provenaient de partout à la fois.  
  
Les géants n'avaient pus décimer qu'une partie de leur rang avant que les mangemorts, les escalves de Voldemort, ne les rétrécissent pour qu'ils ne ressemblent qu'à de vulgaires elfes de maison. Les Détraqueurs avaient ensuite avancés leur terrible bouche pour donner leur mortel baisé. Puis un grand chien noir , un loup-garou ainsi qu'un immence et magnifique lion doré s'élancèrent et déchiquetèrent les détraqueurs encore en vie. Dumbledore fit reculer les derniers avec un patronus qui les envoya dans une profonde crevasse. Ensuite les aurors ainsi que tout les sorciers qui avait bien voulu sortir de leur cachette entamèrent alors le combat. Harry se métamorphosa devant moi et me regarda...... je savais ce qu'il voulait savoir..... si j'avais réussis à appercevoir l'être le plus perfide que la Terre ait porté, Voldemort, pendant qu'Harry se débarrassait des détraqueurs. Il l'appercut lui-même lorsqu'il suivit mon regard.... il se tenait à l'écart entouré de ses plus fervents mangemorts. Il me regarda me dit de couvrir ses arrières et s'élanca vers l'être de ses cauchemards. Je vis alors s'élancer à sa suite Sirius, Drago et Hermione. Moi j'était simplement figé sur place. Puis je me mis à courir en supéfixiant tout ceux qui portaient l'affreuse robe noire. j,arrivais juste à temps pour voir Drago envoyé le sortilège de mort sur son père. Il avait enfin détruit l'homme qui avait voulu ruiner sa vie. Son visage semblait pendant un instant heureux puis il regarda autour de lui et alla aider Sirius. Hermione se donnait corps et âme contre deux mangemorts. Tout autour de moi tournait tous voulaient gagner , tous avait la main tâchée de sang. Ce fût le crit déchirant de Hermione qui me ramena à la réalité. Elle se tordait de douleur et les deux mangemorts se regardaient en riant. Puis sans réfléchir je lançais le même sort qui avait célé la destinée de Lucius Malefoy deux fois. Pendant qu'ils s'effondaient sur la terre humide je me précipitaient vers elle. Ses yeux ..... ils resteront toujours gravé dans ma mémoire..... ses yeux convulsant , demandant pitié, criant à l'aide. Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle, récita quelques mots puis Hermione arrêta de gémir. Il avait l'air si fatigué, mais une volonté de fer emmanait de lui. Il m'ordonna d'aller aider Harry et de laisse Hermione avec lui , elle ne souffrait plus. Le combat entre Harry et Voldemort dégageait tant de puissance . Harry faillit recevoir l'avada Kedavra de plein fouet mais il l'évita de justesse.Voldemort et Harry usait de tout ce qu'il avait comme énergie pour sortir vainqueur. Ils lançèrent au même instant un sort qui les fit tomber à la renverse fesant envoler leur baguette dans les airs. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commis la pire erreur de toute ma vie.  
  
" Ron.... vite lance lui un sort" me cria Hermione. Je regardait Voldemort puis je commença à dire la formule qui devait enlever toute vie à son corps. Mais il fut plus rapide que moi . Sa baguette était revenu entre ses mains et il me lançait un Doloris à cet instant mon sort qui fut dévié par ma chute alla frapper mon meilleur ami, celui qui devait sauver le monde. Je vis sa surprise puis ses yeux s'éteindre...... Voldemort souria mais se figea , il venait de comprendre...... en tuant Harry il se tuait........le sang de Harry le maintenait en vie. Et maintenant que Harry était mort son sang ne courrait plus dans les veines de Voldemort. Lorsque Voldemort s'écrasa de tout son long sur le sol trempé. Hermione se précipita vers Harry et lui souleva la tête. Sirius, Drago, Dumbledore et tout les autres firent un cercle autour de celui qui avait si vaillament défié l'être le plus diabolique. Hermione me regarda me dit que ce n'était pas ma faute mais j'attendais déjà plus ce que tous me disaient. Je ne ressentais plus la douleur du Doloris. J'avais tué mon meilleur ami.  
  
***********************************Retour*********************************** ********  
  
Pourquoi....... pourquoi es-ce que je n'avais pas été plus rapide......... pourquoi est-il mort......... Sirius s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. De longues larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues. Je m'éloignis de Sirius et regardait autour de moi. Partout il y avait des morts...seulement a cause de la folie d'un seul sorcier la Terre entière était rentré en guerre......beaucoup de gens que je connaissais était décédés. Je n'oublierais pas Lupin, Neville, Fleur, et plusieurs autres qui sont morts aujourdhui et d'autres qui sont morts bien avant comme Cédric.  
  
Puis soudain dans le ciel je vis se dessiner un bel et royal oiseau, c'était le phénix de Dumbledore. Il se posa près de Harry et le regarda. Un son d'une beauté innimaginable sortit de son bec et il se coucha sur le coeur de Harry. Lentement il ferma ses yeux si tendre. Puis un dernier son sortit de son bec. Puis il s'enflamma. Fumesec avait donné sa vie pour Harry. Il ne pourrait revivre, il avait donné son pouvoir de résurectoin pour sauver Harry. Harry bougea lentement, tous se précipitèrent vers lui et l'enlencèrent. Il se leva chancelant et s'approcha de moi. Puis il me prit dans ses bras et me dit que je n'avais rien à me reprocher qu'il me pardonnait. Comment pouvait-il me pardonner, je l'avais tué.  
  
******************************Quelques années plus tard********************************  
  
Maintenant je voyage a travers le monde et je rencontre beaucoup de sorcier. Je n'ai presque jamais revu Harry. Il a réussi à me retrouver à deux reprises mais je n'ai pus engager la conversation avec lui. J'ai laissé cette nuit là tout les gens que j'aimais derrière moi , je ne pouvais me pardonner. J'ai laissé à Harry le soin d'expliquer tout à Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Peut-être que plus tard j'aurais le courage d'aller la revoir. Àprès la mort de Dumbledore Harry est devenu directeur de Poudlard. Il m'a demandé de venir travaillé avec lui, j'ai toujours refusé et je refuserai toujours.  
  
Je continue a me promener jour et nuit peut-etre qu'un jour je vais réussir a trouver le repos. Mais je crois que c'est impossible car j'ai tué une nuit mon meilleur ami.  
  
FIN 


	2. Pour la liberté

Voici sous le thème de la dernière bataille une vision de celle-ci sous l'œil de Drago Malefoy. IL y a des clin d'œil entre les deux( ma fin). Bonne lecture. À oui je sais, elle est extrêment courte. J'adore les reviews et ça l'aide toujours pour mettre la troisième partie plus vite !  
  
Pour la liberté.......  
  
S'il avait su à quel point il regrettait le geste qu'il avait posé il y avait déjà maintenant 2 ans. Il n'aurait jamais accepter une décision aussi à la légère. Mais aurait-il eu le choix de décider de son sort ? Non, bien-sur que non. Et c'est maintenant, au beau milieux de la bataille, qu'il était presque trop tard, qu'il prenait enfin lui-même une décision. Il ne voulait pas devenir un fidèle de ce fou. Il ne souhaitait pas être comme ce pseudo père. Ce père, cet homme, qui fier du pouvoir octroyé par le magistrat de la magie noire, se permettait de blesser tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Sa mère souffrait depuis qu'elle l'avait épousé. Elle avait succombée à son désir de rester éternelle jeune et belle, elle avait cru les belles paroles de cet homme à la crinière blonde. Maintenant elle aussi en souffrait. N'es-ce pas un sort semblable que son patronyme de nom Narcisse avait subi ? Même cet elfe de maison complètement idiote avait préféré fuir leur maison. Mais pouvait-il appeler cet endroit de terreur une maison ? Non, une prison était plus semblable. Cet endroit froid, dure ou la peur règne a tous les coins de corridors, ou les murs ont yeux et oreilles, où il faut mieux rester enfermer la nuit dans la penderie de peur de voir sugir le monstre de nos peurs qui est nul autre que son père.  
  
Malgré tout Drago avait voulu que son père soit fier de lui. Au moins uniquement une fois. Il avait été préfet de Serpentard, capitaine de quiddicht, avait eu de bons résultats et avait fréquenté les seuls amis que son père lui disait de confiance. Mais rien n'avait pus jamais le rendre fier de lui. Il savait que jamais son père ne serait fier de lui quoiqu'il fasse. Maintenant il comprenait que Lucius Malefoy était un être profondément égoïste, rancunier et imbu de pouvoir. Que jamais il ne changerait. Au fond de lui Drago savait qu'il ne restait qu'une unique chose à faire pour se débarrasser de tout ce poids sur ses épaules, de toute cette rancœur au fond de lui.  
  
Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsque non loin de lui il entendit une immense explosion et que son père lui ordonnait de tuer la fille Weaslay qui s'avançait dans la foule et qui venait de lancer un doloris sur ce con de Goyle. Comment aurait-il pus la tuer ? Elle ne faisait que sauver sa peau et celle de ses amis. Et Drago ressentait une envie de meurtre, mais elle était destinée à cet homme qui avait fait de son enfance un cauchemar. Qui lui avait pris le peu de dignité qu'il avait, qu'il lui avait enlevé le reste de sa confiance en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus.  
  
Derrière lui la lune brillait, des feux de guerres étaient allumés et les cris retentissaient dans la nuit. Ses profonds yeux bleus s'étaient éclairés d'une étrange lueur que son père ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à faire souffrir un auror. Il riait à gorge déployée en voyant cette masse de chair endolorie se tordre de douleur et lorsque enfin s'acheva les cris de douleur de l'homme il se retourna et vit la lueur de démence parcourant les yeux de son fils.  
  
« Enfin tu deviendrais un vrai Malefoy. Ne me fait pas honte et tue-là mon fils. De toute  
  
manière une bouche de moins ou de plus à nourrir pour ce pauvre Arthur ne sera pas une  
  
grosse perte. Allez et montre-moi que Voldemort de t'a pas choisi pour rien. »  
  
« Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!! Jamais, j'en ai assez de toi, de Voldemort, de tes projets  
  
pour mon futur, jamais plus tu ne m'ordonneras quoi que se soit. C'est complètement fini le  
  
temps ou je me laissais faire. Maintenant regarde-moi, regarde ton fils, car se soir je fais le  
  
chois de te tuer. Avada Kedavra.  
  
Malefoy père ne vit que la fureur de son fils, il n'entendit que son corps inerte tomber sur le sol durement. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il se vengerait mais il était déjà trop tard car il tait mort.  
  
Drago prit une profonde respiration et il vit Ronald au loin le regarder et lui faire un clin d'œil et il comprit que peut-être maintenant il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, de vrais. Il comprit que l'avenir venait de s'ouvrir devant lui, que maintenant il serait maître de lui-même, qu'il pourrait enfin faire ses propres choix. Une liberté durement acquise, au prix extrême de la mort.  
  
Enfin le vent se soulevait de nouveau pour lui.  
  
Mais ce n'est que plus tard lorsque Voldemort fut détruit, que Ronald s'était enfui et que Dumbledore lui dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix qu'il prit connaissance de toutes les portes qui n'était plus fermées pour lui. Mais il avait commis un meurtre impardonnable, celui de son père, qui le hanterait malgré tout, la nuit lorsque dehors la lune scintillerait et qu'un vent de mort soufflerait.  
  
La mort pour la vie....... Une dure réalité que Drago Malefoy venait de comprendre. Fin 


End file.
